


Свет, которого не будет (Light That Never Comes)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Past Underage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Иногда бывает только или плохо, или ещё хуже.
Kudos: 2





	Свет, которого не будет (Light That Never Comes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light That Never Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818298) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 



> Бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)

Когда Деклан притормозил возле Монмутской фабрики, Адам сидел на ступеньках. Он не поднял головы, хотя Деклан опустил стекло — двигатель глушить не стал — и сказал:

— Пэрриш.

— Линч, — отозвался Адам, словно они были друзьями в традициях Агленби: лодочные прогулки, взаимная мастурбация, обращение по фамилиям.

— Брата моего видел?

Адам пожал плечами; даже это движение причиняло боль:

— Жду его. Их с Ганси. Они едут.

— Ладно, — произнёс Деклан, и Адам ждал, что он закроет окно, но Деклан не закрыл. Помолчав, он спросил: — Ты пытался когда-нибудь ударить его в ответ?

Адам и Деклан не были друзьями; Адам и Ронан считались друзьями на самом деле только потому, что оба дружили с Ганси. А об этом Адам никому, даже Ганси, не рассказывал. Ошеломлённый, он поднял голову и предстал перед Декланом во всей красе: кровоподтёк под глазом, разбитая губа, сколотый зуб и синяк на щеке, словно грязь Генриетты, которую никак не отмыть.

— Нет, — ответил он наконец. — А ты своего?

— Один раз. Оказалось, ему больше нравится, когда отбиваешься.

Об _этом_ Адам знал всегда, и об _этом_ они с Ронаном никогда вслух не говорили; но оказалось больно услышать от Деклана подтверждение того, что всё, чем обладали Линчи — деньги, быстрые автомобили, большой дом и весь этот лоск Агленби — оплачено той же ценой, что и его собственный потрёпанный, видавший виды велосипед и пыльный трейлерный парк.

Это был самый личный разговор, что когда-либо случался у них с Декланом, и Адам был уверен, что он окончен, что после такого признания «Вольво» взревёт, и Деклан умчится, склеит красивую блондинку-на-неделю и они отправятся угощаться дорогущими суши. Но Деклан произнёс:

— Оказалось, есть вещи и похуже, чем получить кулаком в лицо.

А вот _этого_ Адам не знал — не мог даже представить, чтобы такое происходило с ожесточённым, несчастным Декланом, со свирепым и сломленным Ронаном, с беззаботным, счастливым Мэттью. Однако Деклан покачал головой:

— Он только… не Ронана. А Мэтта вообще никогда пальцем не тронул. Вот почему я остался — он обещал, что их не тронет. — Что-то гордое и грозное слышалось в его голосе; это было не признание, а сравнение шрамов.

При этих словах Адам вздохнул — с облегчением и даже чем-то похожим на признательность к своему отцу, который никогда не заходил так далеко, а просто злился.

— Не знаю, кто убил его, — сказал Деклан. — Но думаю, кто-то, кого он поимел, так или иначе. — В профиль его лицо было лицом Ронана, лицом их покойного отца; они были красивы той красотой, которая не имела ничего общего с Генриеттой и Адамом: диковинные и опасные, как ястребы в курятнике. Впервые за всё это время он встретился с Адамом взглядом. — Это он кулаками? Или сбил с ног и пинал?

— Кулаками, — ответил Адам, и его слегка замутило от того, что он произнёс это вслух — впервые признался. Всегда казалось, что, может, будет легче, если поговорить об этом, но легче не стало. Он потрогал языком разбитую губу и подумал о Ронане, который объяснял синяки уроками бокса, а сломанные рёбра — падением с велосипеда.

— Мать он тоже бьёт, — сказал Деклан, и это не был вопрос. — Мой не бил. Это было бы всё равно, что признать — она настоящая. Мебель ведь никого не бесит. — Говоря это, он выглядел печальным и юным, младше Ронана. — Думаю, она не знала. Хочется верить, что нет. У неё всегда было доброе сердце, но, мне кажется, его она любила больше, чем меня или Ронана. Так уж она была устроена.

Адам не совсем понимал, почему Деклан говорил об Авроре Линч так, будто она умерла, но обоих родителей Ронана он знал только в лицо. Они подходили друг другу не больше, чем ястреб и курица-наседка, — не то, что блёклая мать и угрюмый отец Адама, или яркие, жизнерадостные родители Ганси.

Вдали послышался шум, в котором Адам узнал рёв приближающегося Кабана. Деклан повернул голову, потом снова посмотрел на Адама:

— Не говори Ронану. Он любил его, а если узнает, ему будет ещё хуже. Пусть думает… пусть думает, что отец просто иногда выходил из себя. Как твой. Ладно?

— Да, конечно. Но… — Но ты точно в порядке, хотел спросить Адам, и насколько это было плохо — хуже, чем когда тебя в кровь избивают ремнём? Но он уже знал, что, конечно, гораздо хуже. Он видел это по тому, как держался Деклан, по развороту его плеч, по тому, что он никогда не касался Ронана или Мэтью, по блондинкам, которых менял, как перчатки.

— Все его любили, — сказал Деклан. — Такая у него всегда была фишка. Мать говорила, он мог продать даже снег эскимосам. Но кто-то забил его монтировкой насмерть на собственной подъездной дороге — там, где его точно найдут родные. Так что, может, никакая это была не любовь.

Теперь оранжевый «Камаро» в облаке выхлопных газов показался в виду. Ганси упоминал, что у Кабана опять подтекает масло, и у Адама внезапно зачесались руки разобрать и починить его. Исправить хоть что-нибудь.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, — сказал Деклан. — Хоть ничему другому он не научил ни меня, ни Ронана, но драться научил. — Кабан тем временем свернул на парковку. — Ты единственный ребёнок в семье, — добавил Деклан, не сводя глаз с брата, сидящего на пассажирском сиденье оранжевого автомобиля. — Ты можешь дать отпор.

Адам покачал головой.

— Никто никогда не учил меня драться, — промолвил он тихо, а потом Ронан выбрался из Кабана и зашагал к ним, уже в бешенстве, а Деклан открыл дверь «Вольво», и Адам побыстрее убрался с дороги.

Он услышал слова Деклана «Как можно завалить английский, Ронан, ты же говоришь по-английски!», и свара началась.

Позади Адама послышалось: «Привет!» и он обернулся к Ганси, позабыв на минуту, как выглядит. «Ох, Адам», — выдохнул Ганси, и Адам был благодарен за потрясение и сочувствие в голосе друга, за то, что есть повод отвернуться от Деклана и Ронана. Благодарен — хоть раз — быть тем, кто он есть.

_— fin —_


End file.
